The Gamer and the Zero
by KitoTheKID294
Summary: A Gamer boy who were transferred into the The World of Magic without knowing a single thing about the places. But that's is not the real problem..he have to deal with Becoming a Familiar of a girl Named Louise or called "The Zero". He have to deal with strugle beetwen the differences of the magic world with his world and his Master [OC X Louise]
1. The Zero

Gamer and The Zero

The Name is Kito Minatsu, a boy who were called Useless and Weirdo because his obsession to Video Games but..he's a really Skilled guy who know learn almost everything from Video Games, He's Pretty famous if we look on the Gamers Community, he's Called "The Zero"

But one day…things about to Change…

(I Do not own Familiarof Zero it's belong to the Respected Owner)

After School Kito is just passing by the streets around tokyo to get to his apartment "ah damn just another bad day at school" he say to himself While everybody around him just doesn't look care about it "Haven't finished 3 Homeworks today, got Yelled by Muzaki-Sensei, and now I miss the Train oh well…nobody cares about me anyway they care about "Zero" not "Kito" Said in his mind. While he is walking he saw shining green Circle on the street "Huh what the..?" he start approaching the Green Shining thing slowly "Hey PEOPLE ! look at this" But nobody is looking or even listening "what's wrong with this people ?"said in his mind, everyone around him is ignoring him then he decided to Approach the circle and touch it then…..*Touch* Something is Pulling Kito inside "WoWOAAAAAH!" scream Kito while he was Sucked into the Circle and then…..

"Who are you ?" Said a girl with a Strawberry Blonde Hair(you can say its Pink also if you like it that way) "Huh ? what the ?" said kito Slowly while he's waking up slowly "Who are you ?" said kito, "I'm the One who are asking you ! What's your name ?" Said Louise suprising Kito with her Cute face Kito said in his mind "She looks really..Cute and she's also wearing a Weird Uniform..Looks like a School Uniform but what The."Kito was Surprised when he looks around him that the Building is really looks not Japanese and the people are all Foreigner ! "umm..my name..is..um Kito call me Kito !" said Kito To Louise, Kito is Looking around and confused because the everything seems nothing like Japanese, its like just a second ago he was at Japanese streets and now he's in a grassy plain with a lot of crowd of foreigner staring at him. "The people, the building, the Environment it..it..it MUST BE SOMEKIND OF VIDEO GAME OR MY BRAIN IS PLAYING WITH ME RIGHT NOW ?"Said Kito Loudly and Panicly "Video games ? Your brain playing ? What Are you Talking about !?"Said Louise Shouting at Kito. Kito Said "Where am I ? what's going on ? and specially Who are you ?" ask Kito, "I'm Louise, Louise Francoise Le Blanc de Valliēre" Said Louise. After that Louise go to see while Kito still looking Confused with around him.

" ! can I try to summon one more time ?" Louise said "I'm truly sorry Louise but You know it was Forbbiden ! you must continue the ritual and make the contract" said the bald guy with glasses wich mean , "HAHAHA Just I expected from Louise the Zero she Summon a Commoners !" Said the Crowd "The Zero ? Wait that's me or she's called the zero ? but why ?" Said kito in his mind "Yes …Hey SHUT UP it's just a Mistake" Yell Louise with full of shame on her face "Just a mistake ? but aren't you always like that Louise ?" Said Kirche, "Geez what's wrong with these people ? Thank god I can Speak French cause these people speak in french even though I'm not really good at it !" Said kito in his mind..again (He Learn French from his Friend btw).

Louise start approaching Kito "W-what are you doing ?" Said kito "Hold still "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity for a commoner like you..You better be Thankful!"Said Louise while she's half blushing "o-okay then…"said Kito then Louise start to saying spell "Pentagon of the five elemental powers, Grant your blessing upon this creature and bind it as my Familiar" Kito looks Really Confused right now "Hey what are you doing !? what does It mean beside I'm a human not some kind of Creatu.." "Be Quiet !" Said Louise to Kito that makes Kito stop suddenly, when Kito Is about to say again, he was kissed by Louise at that moment "….Wh-wh-what?..." Said Kito In Froze "Done its done..Its not like I wanted to kiss someone like you anyway !" Said Louise "Geez what an annoying girl but..she's really cute…"Said Kito in his mind, Suddenly Kito felt somethings Burning his hand "Aaarrggh..what is this…Oh my God !" Kito Said in pain while holding his left hand "Those are Runes" Said Louise "That are inscribed to mark you as a Familiar" Said "I Should be Thankful huh ?" Said kito teasing Louise "What did you say ?!" yell Louise "No-nothing wait..You speak Japanese now ?" Said Kito "What are you talking about ? Japanese ?" Answer Louise "Nevermind then !" said kito "This is just getting weird.." Said kito to himself, and after that Louise and Kito went to her dorm.

After they're in the dorm Kito is asking about what happen "Now could you tell me what is this place ?" Said Kito Asking "This is the Tristain Academy of Magic, this is the academy where all Nobles Learn to use magic and becoming a Mage."Said Louise while sitting in her chair "Then..Magic really exist here in this world?" ask Kito "Exactly..How can't you don't know about Magic Exist?" Ask Louise "Well..actually I'm not from this world, I come from a world where Magic doesn't exist !" Answer Kito "What ? I don't believe you !" Said Louise "Hey But it's True ! anyway why did you have to summon me ?" Said Kito annoyed after Louise said that she doesn't believe him, "Hey It's not like I want to Summon you ! you suddenly appeared to be My Familiar Commoner !" Said Louise yelled "Huh what do you mean by Commoner ?" Said Kito "It mean you're just a Commoner ! a Commoner cannot use magic and only Nobles that can use Magic wich mean Commoner must Respect the Nobles !" Said Louise with arrogant voice ! "Damn that sucks *She doesn't know that actually I'm also a magician lvl 75..but it's only at Video Games..* in my world there is no such things like that I mean..everybody equal poor or rich, strong or weak everybody is equal !" Said Kito explain "Ha..How Stupid is your world" Said Louise with arrogant, after that Louise stand up and start undressing herself in front of Kito "W-WH-WHOAH Louise What the Hell are you doing !? don't you realize I'm here !?" Said Kito while he Trying to Cover his eyes "You Stupid Dog..You're my Familiar and I'm your master, that mean you must obey everything I told you to do like a Good Dog !" Said Louise while taking her panties off "But that Doesn't mean I can be treated like a Dog !" Said Kito in emotion "Whatever..Here I want to sleep anyway can you wash all this okay ? Good night" Said Louise while she went to bed and fall asleep.

After that Kito decided to walk outside to clear his mind "alright..think Clear Zero..Think Clear(he likes to call himself Zero because it is his Gamer Tag)I spawn in a place called Tristain academy of magic, I don't know a single thing about this place I only know the courtyard and the dorm wich mean there is must be another place to explore..hmm...I know Lets use the Assassin's Creed way to Discover all the location." Said Kito to himself and after that Kito Left Louise Room silently cause he don't wanna wake her up or somethings bad is gonna happen and he go outside the dorm and look around "Hmm..lets see..ah there it is looks like the highest tower gotta get up there!" Said Kito, not long after that suddenly.."Woah 2 Guards ! damn well it's not weird there will be guards guarding around the academy at this time !" Said kito in his mind and then he sneaks out trough the Guard and arrive at the Highest Tower "Alright this is it..Thank god I know how to parkour and freerun !" After that Kito Climb the Tower Slow by slowly..Why ? because it is his First Time "Oh crap, oh crap…I can do this..yeah I can do this just don't look down" after that Kito arrive at the top of the Tower..actually almost at the top..because it will be risky for himself "Wow..I made it*look up* almost made it actually but at least I got the view though !" Said Kito "Alright that's the courtyard and it's seems there are a few building in this academy…from my feelings the Biggest one wich mean is the tower where I'm standing right now and the 5 other building with different Roof color, its seems it is used to be..some sort of kinda Class I guess..yeah there Red(Fire),Blue(Water),White(Wind),Brown(Earth), and Grey..it must be element but..Grey ? what kind of element is that suppose to be ?" Said Kito with Confused Face "Ah whatever Screw this at least I know the Academy area I better get back to the dorm before someone saw me up here, Alright but…Damn..no Hay stack..i guess I gotta climb back down again..Urrgh" Said Kito and he goes back tho his Maste room Silently.

The next morning Kito Wake up and realize that he fell asleep on the Floor because there is no Bed for him "Louise Wake up *poke* Hey wake up !" Said Kito trying to wake his master "Huh..uuh..Who are you !?" Said Louise Surprised "I'm Your Familiar ! Remember ?" Said Kito Annoyed "oh yeah..right I summon you yesterday" Said Louise half awake "Now Bring my Underwear and my uniform Familiar !" Said Louise Ordering "What ? Why should I ? you're already grown enough to Dress yourself right ?" said Kito "Nobles will not dress themselves when there is a ready servant in front of them, so Bring my Uniform and Underwear Familiar !" Order Louise "oh man don't tell me Nobles in this world never Dress themself" Mumble Kito "Hey Hurry up, Listen Disrespectful Familiar will be Punished ! That mean no Breakfast for you !" Said Louise with arrogant "Fine" Said Kito with Straight face "Good now button up my blouse for me" Said Louise "Alright then.." Said Kito Annoyed !

After that Kito and Louise is having a Breakfast "Yummy I'm starving ! It's the best Breakfast, Freshly baked cookberry pie and a bowl of hot lamb soup !" Said Louise eating her food "Yeah right" Said kito looking to his plate "I hope everyday breakfast always be like this" Said Louise still enjoying her breakfast "THEN HOW ABOUT ME ?!" Yelled Kito "ow yeah right here *give* a piece of rye bread and a glass of water should be enough for a Commoner Familiar like you" Said Louise "You've got to be kidding me.." Said Kito "Damn..i'd like to have a Fried Egg and bacon right now" Said Kito in his mind, "I HATE THIS Commoner and Nobles Stuff just let me have a piece of meat or something tastefull !" Yell Kito "Kyaa ! how dare you to speak like that to Nobles *Smack*" Said Louise smacking Kito in his face "aah Good Morning Louise" Said a Girl with Red hair and tanned Skin "Ow..it's you Kirche.." Said Louise "Hello Louise Familiar" Said Kirche to Kito with Lovely voice "Umm..hi there, it's Kito By the way !" Said Kito "Well I introduce my Familiar here it is, its Flame !" Said Louise while Holding her flame Lizard Familiar "Hope you get well with Flame" Said Kirche again to Kito "Wow..Ouch it hot aarrgh Help !" Said Kito Panicly "It is a Salamander it's a Fire Lizard Familiar because Kirche has Fire element" Said Louise explain "That's Right Zero" Said Kirche "Hey Don't call me Zero I'm not zero at all at least I Summon Kito !" Said Louise to defend herself "But I got a Salamander and Tabitha has a Wind Dragon and you are…" Said Kirche while Tabitha is just Reading her book with Straight Face like always "Shut Up !" Said Louise with Shame "Wow..did I just hear that Louise were actually called the Zero ? but the question is Why ?" Said Kito in his Mind.

After That Kito and Louise went to go to the Class " !' Shout "oh mister Colbert" respond Louise "I'm sorry sir but we will be.." Said Louise "I'm very sorry but it will be brief I just need to take a look at your Familiar Mark, may I ?" Said "yes sir, Kito !" Said Louise "Yeah here*show*" Said Kito showing his left hand to "Ahh I see interesting..it looks like your Familiar who is known as the Zero Familiar could be more than a simple Commoner" Said explain "*Gasp* He knows !" Think Kito "oh well then thank you now you're free to go to your class and feel free to look toward for it !" Said while he walks away "E-err thank you" said Louise "Well lets go Louise we don't wanna be late right ?" Said Kito with Smile this time ! "Huh alright but Hurry Bring My BOOK !" Yell Louise "Wow easy..alright..(jeez I guess being kind is also wrong)" Said Kito.

At Class every student Is learning Magic lesson about Element and Louise is sitting in her Student bench and Kito..on the floor "I am Right there are 5 Element from what I seems from the roof last night and it is Fire,Water,Wind,earth and Void, so the Grey one is Void but seriously Void ? much more like The Eye of Void From League of Legends" Think Kito in his mind, Suddenly the Teacher Ask Louise to Explain the basic Magic of the Earth Element "Y-yes.." Said louise and afte that She Explain about Earth "Wow she really know about Earth Element but doesn't it mean Science on Earth ? but hell like these people know about science.." Mumble Kito "Hey keep Quiet !" Said Louise to Mumbling Kito "Hey is that Your Familiar Louise ? Haha what a Unique Familiar ?" Said Some Student "It's a Commoner, not a surprise from Louise The Zero haha!" Said another Student and suddenly the class go loud for a Momment before the Professor (Chevreuse) put everyone to calm and peace again. After that Chevreuse Explain about the Magic element and stuff blabla and the Students got Surprised when She change a rock into a Gold "Is that a Gold ?" Said Kirche "Fake..it's actually Brass, an alloy of iron and Zync." Explain Tabitha "Person that can Harness three of the four element are called Triangle while the one who can only has two called the line and those who are able to Transmute Gold can harness all the 4 elements and were called the Square Mages" Explain Chevreuse once again, "hmm.i wonder what kind of Mages Louise are.." Think Kito "Now Would you don't mind to Demonstrate for us how to transmute into glass because a line mages be able to do it though !" Said Chevreuse "Y-Yes !" Said Louise and she Stand Up "No Don't make her do it she is-" Said Kirche "Are you gonna say that Louise is The Zero again ? even If she even is called the Zero this is Hardly Difficult, she should be more than capable, now Miss Valliere please step forward" said Chevreuse and Louise Step forward and the Atmosphere suddenly change silent "Hey louise you don't have to force yourself up you know " Mock Kirche " I don't care !" Said Louise and she Step Forward "Jeez I don't get it why everyone keep mocking her all the Time..she's been bullied for sure, I hate Bullying but why ?" Think Kito "Hey Kito You better hide under the table or get some cover if you don't want to get hurt" Said Kirche to Kito who is Watching his master, but still Kito just Stand right there and while everyone is hiding behind tables and after that Louise start Demonstrating the magic and a weird lightning effect appear and suddenly..*BOOM* the whole class Exploded "ahaha I guess I made a little mistake I just messed up a little bit that's all !" said Louise with smile while everyone is just staring "Just How do you call this a Little mess !?" Said a Student "Your Succes Rate has always been ZERO that's why you are Louise the Zero!" Said a Student also but Louise just keep Laughing to herself and make no shame expression "…So that's why..She's Hiding her Sadness for sure..i can't accept That" Think Kito and People start again to Laugh after they call them ZERO but then "SHUT UP !" Stand Kito with his face looks angry with his clothes that were a bit torn because the Explosion but he don't care and the whole students staring at her "At Least she Tried and even she failed she is already Succes for Brave enough to step Forward ! so Shut Your Hell mouth off About My master! " Said Kito angry "Who do you think you are Commoners ?" Speak one of the Student "I'm Her Familiar!" Answer Kito "How dare you to Talk back To Noble !?" Said one of the Student again "Oh Hell yeah I am now You Shut Up !" Answer Kito and the he gave his hand and say "Lets go Louise " Said Kito with Smile on his Master that were surprised that her Familiar could be that brave enough to yell at Nobles and than they both Leave the class while Professor Chevreuse still lay down unconsciousness.

[That's all about this first Chaper and I will Continue this Story cause I've been interested and have fun while I'm doing it so..why not ! so see yaa in the next chapter and don't forget to give me the review oh yeah one more thing sorry about the bad Grammar and much more but at least you understand right ? so anyway I'll see you next Time and Thanks for Reading !]


	2. Nobles

[Hello Welcome Back hope you enjoy this second Chapter of "The Gamer and The Zero" Like I say, I do story just for fun and I enjoy it so please be cool with it ! and also I change how I write the text in this chapter so you guys could easily Read it !"

(I do not own Zero No Tsukaima it is belong to the respected owner)

After the Explosion Kito and Louise were walking through the hall after they Tidying up the exploded Class, but there is one thing about Kito..he hate tidying.

"WHAT KIND OF FAMILIAR ARE YOU ?" Said Louise Yell

"What do you mean what? I'm your Familiar ?" anwer Kito

"I mean how come you be so Slow when you're tidying ?" Said Louise

"i-uhh..i'm not used to Tidying up and I hate it !" answer Kito

"You Lazy Bone !" Answer Louise

"Huh..Alright then whatever..anyway can i ask you something ?" Said Kito with lower voice

"What is it ?" Answer Louise with quick response

"How come you always Failed when you wanna spell magic ?" Answer Kito slowly

"I don't know..i always been like that from the beginning…Lets Not talk about that okay !? anyway I'm starving.." Said Louise

"yeah you better go now then !" Said Kito

"Okay, wont you come ?" Ask Louise were about to walk away

"Nah I wanna...Look around a bit !" Answer Kito

"Okay be sure to be back to my room at 8 Pm or else..." Said louise and she walk away

"Yeah yeah right…*Hands in pocket* (actually I don't come because I don't wanna eat rye bread again while watching the others eat Delicious food)well then I shoud look around and get more info about this Place*Walk*"

Kito Walk around the Academy to look for something interesting or anything but he is actually starving he haven't eat any real food since this morning

"Uuurgh geez I'm Starving, haven't eat since this morning..what should I do..?" Mumble Kito

"umm...Who are..owh you must be Miss Valliere Familiar isn't it ?" Ask a person In maid Dress

"huh ow yeah I am *Growl* Holy crap sorry about that I haven't eat anything since this morning" Said kito

"Would you come to the Kitchen maybe there is some spared food for you" Said the Maid

"ahh Thank you Thank you !" Said Kito with relief "

At the Kitchen Kito sit in the Table and the Maid give him a bowl of soup for him

"I'm sorry it's the only thing left from this morning Miss Valliere Familiar" Said the Maid

"No problem though, its Kito by the way call me Kito..umm what's your name ?" Ask Kito

"My name is Siesta" Said Siesta

"Well Thanks for the Food Siesta !" Said Kito Thankful

"you're welcome, anyway didn't you get anything to eat this Morning by Miss Valliere ?" ask Siesta

"ah that Girl only gave me a peace of rye Bread and Glass of half empty water" Said Kito with

"By "That girl" you mean Miss Valliere ?" Said Siesta surprised

"it's not a big problem Though !" answer Kito calmly

"Did you really say such a thing to Nobles ?" Said Siesta

"I don't Care about those Nobles Stuff and Crap, in my Country there is no such thing as Noble or Commoner everyone is Equal EVERYBODY and we rely on the same law and be treated Fair" Explain Kito

"Wow what an Amazing Country where is it actually ?" Ask Siesta

"It's a long story and its also very far away" Said Kito

"and you're also really brave to face a Nobles without Bowing down or Flattering them I respect that !" Said Siesta with beautiful Voice

"ahaha Well its nothing actually" Said Kito Blushing weird

"Almost all Mages are Nobles that have stricted education, they're Extremely proud of their abilities as a Mages and look down on Commoner like us that have no abilities and status, and if nobles were to be angered…there would be nothing that Commoners like us can do.." Said Siesta

"I don't give a damn about it anyway in fact these Nobles are to relying on their abilities as a mages but they doesn't seem to realize that Commoners were also strong to" Said Kito

"Strong in what ?" ask Siesta Curiosly

"hehe it may sound weird but Commoners like us were Strong in "Sense of Unity" we don't give a god damn who is that commoner what skill does he have or what status does he have we Unite as one ! you will understand it later though" Said Kito

"Wow okay...anyway its almost Time for Students Dessert I have to go" said Siesta standing up

"would you mind if I help you ? as umm act of Repay and Thanks ?" Said Kito

"owh umm..sure here take the other cart and we go the Courtyard !" Said Siesta

"Alright lets go !" Said Kito Excitedly

After they both got the crate they went to the courtyard where every Academy students is enjoying there break time after class.

"Alright we are here, now can you put this Cake to that Table ?" Ask Siesta

"Sure thing !" Said Kito grab the cake and put it on the Table

Suddenly somethings Happen in Crowd

"Are You LYING ? You said I'm the only one that you Love ?" said a Girl with brown Cloak

"What the ?" Said Kito confused

"You Misunderstand, beside you have no proof that I'm two timing with you girls" Said The boy with Flower

"C'mon Guiche Don't tell me you're lying to me again !?' Said the Girl with Blonde Hair

"Oh Yeah I remember, that's the guy who were hanging out with that Brown Cloak girl Last night so Brown Cloak is first year and black is Second year"

"HEY Flower Boy, Last night I though you were hanging out with you..umm First year right ? yeah first year !" Said Kito grinning

"Whaat GUICHE YOOU !*Slap*" Said The girl with blonde hair slapping him

"I can't believe it *Cry and Run*" First year girl (Katie)

"Ouuch" Lie Guiche on the ground

"Dude seriously never go two timing with a girl, EVER even you're famous or handsome one !" Said Kito

"How d-dare you Such a Commoners You make they both mad and one girl Cry Commoners !"

"But you're the one who were two timing so actually you're the one who make them Mad and Cry !" Explain Kito

"You…you really such a disrespectful Noble I shall teach you what happen if you mess with a Nobles so...I CHALLENGE YOU FOR A DUEL !" Said Guiche with Arrogant

"Kito you Have to apologize now or you will get in Trouble please Hurry Apologize !" Said Siesta Worried

"Haha Are you serious I have to apologize to that kind of guys seriously it's his fault anyway !" Said Kito

"No you can't Fight a Nobles we are just a Commoners !" Said Siesta getting much more Worried

"Don't worry I got this, Hey Flower Noble boy or whatever…Bring it on !" Said Kito Challenge Accepted

"Ha then we shall begin here then ! Ladies and Gentlemen Please step a backward there is something I need to take care here !" Said Guiche in Arrogant once again

And then Siesta Run away Scared and warn Miss Valliere (Louise) about the Fight/Duel

"Ha you're such a foolish Commoners you think you can Fight a Nobles like me ?" Said Guiche

"Maybe" Said Kito Mocking him

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING ?" Said Louise Yell

"What do you mean what ? I'm about to begin a Duel right here ?" Said Kito

"Apologize now you Familiar, Its impossible for a commoners to Beat Nobles !" Said Louise

"ha then I'm gonna make that record and get an Achivement !" Said Kito with a smirk

"Shall we begin ?" Said Guiche

"Bring it on Noob !" Said Kito Challenging

"Than I Guiche de Gramont and this commoner servant here, Begin Our Duel" Shout Guiche

"Alright I should take one hit and try to discover how this guy work !" Think Kito

Suddenly Guiche Point his Wand to the Ground and *Flash* a Bronze Golem Valkyrie appear from the ground

"Geez this guys using Minion to fight for him this is just like a boss battle or fighting a necromancer who raise the dead to become his servant" Think Kito

"As you know I'm a Mage and my Runic name is Guiche the Bronze and this is my Valkyrie you shall be prepare !" Shout Guiche

"Here it Comes !" Think Kito and Prepare to receive a Hit

And than Guiche Valkyrie land a hit on Kito Shoulder, that makes Kito Fall backward and he do a rollback to recover himself and Stand up

"Kito !" Shout Louise

"Arrgh..haha Interesting" Laugh Kito

"Now you know why a Commoners like you will never ever defeat a Nobles Kito !" Said Louise

"Wow that's your First Time calling my name *Smile*" Said Kito and that make Louise Blushes a bit

"Now Stand Back I got Business to handle" Said Kito

"Ha How Foolish Commoner you are you should said "sorry" from the beginning and I shall forgive you, Now Valkyrie Attack !" Order Guiche to his Valkyrie

But Suddenly "Not Today" Suddenly Kito avoid the Valkyrie attack and Kick The Valkyrie from behind that makes the Valkyrie Fall down and stand back up.

"Hey Flower Boy looks like your Valkyrie never Studied not to use the Same Move !" Mock Kito

"You….All Valkyrie Attack !" Shout Guiche

And than Guiche Valkyrie Attack Kito, Kito avoid and Block some of the Hit but also got hit sometimes (because Kito is not a really strong guy) that makes him a little bit beat up.

Kito Hand is a little bit Bleeding from Blocking the Puch from The Valkyrie and the Blood is Dripping down into the ground

"ha Looks like you really got hit much by my Valkyrie !" Said Guiche Arrogant

"ha looks like you really have fun hitting an unarmed person...wait actually you don't, your valkyrie did ! you just stand there and watch ! what a sissy boy" Said Kito mocking back

"Ow is that so then here *Flash* I shall give you my Bronze sword is that what you want ?" Said Guiche Summoning a Bronze Sword

"No Kito if you grab that Sword than Guiche will never Forgive you and he will Kill you Please STOP and Stand back now !" Shout Louise to Kito

"haha now this is what I'm talking about ! Sorry Louise but the Duel were just starting it just a warm up before !" Said Kito Grining and grab the Sword

Suddenly Kito body feel a Stronger and the Sword feel Lighter then he Though

"Wow The Sword is Lighter than I Though, thank god I know how to use Sword from Assassins Creed and Many more but what is this Weird feeling it's looks like I really know how to use sword even I never use the real one before" Think Kito With Grin in his face looks like challenging Guiche

"Damn you ! Valkyrie Attack" Shout Guiche to his Valkyrie

"Come at Me Bro !" Said Kito and Lay a Stab on the Valkyrie at the Head and twist it to the front and the Valkyrie Head Stuck on the Sword, Guiche Surprised and stare at Kito while he is Steping on the Valkyrie head and crush it !

"How Did you…" Said Guiche

"How did I ? ha simple just "Stab" and Kill, Next one is YOU !" Said Kito with Scary Grin

"Arrgh Valkyrie Attack him!" Said Guiche with Fear

But Kito just Easily taking down every single Valkyrie with Stab, Slash, and Kick wih his Parkour Skill Kito looks really fast at Avoiding every Single attack that were Layyed on Kito. And everybody Start Staring at Kito that were Fighting Guiche with no fear !

"*Stab and Crack* That's the Last of the Valkyrie now the next one !" Said Kito and he Walk approaching Guiche

"No Please don't kill me Noo I yield I yield" Said Guiche covering his face

"*Stab*" Kito Stab The Sword on the Ground right next to Guiche that were Scared to death

And Kito grab his Flower wand and Brake it !

"You said you are a Nobles, a Nobles that can do Magic and no Commoners can ever beat Nobles, but my question is What is a Noble Mage without his Wand ? think about it will ya ?" Said Kito with Grin and Walk away, and The Crowd got shocked by what Kito Said about Nobles and it looks like Kito were Mocking the Whole noble for their Pride about being Mages.

But Suddenly Kito Fell to the Ground because Exhausted after the Fight and blood lost in his fist because punching the Valkyrie and Blocking Hit

"Arrrgh...what..the..*Fell to the Ground*" Said Kito not clearly

"KITO !" Shout Louise Running toward Kito

Suddenly the Crowd Dissmised and Louise brought Kito into her room

"you know you shouldn't leave him like this, his injuries are really severe.." said Kirche

"yeah but I'm sure he will be alright after a good rest !" Said Louise

"yeah..thats true, a nice long sleep should fix that in no time since he's a strong and plus.. wasn't he just cool and manly.." said Kirche

"Whaat did you say ?" Said Louise

"Nevermind good night Zero" Said Kirche

"Don't call me Zero !" Said Louise Mad

After that Louise take care Kito While Kito Is Lying on the bed sleeping.

"Kito...You're so Stupid, Stupid Familiar Why you won't Listen to me" Said Louise to sleeping Kito

"If..if you don't wake up soon I will never Forgive you !" Said Louise with a few tears about to come out

And then Louise Fell Asleep in the chair with Her head lying on the bed beside Kito

The Next Three days Kito Still a Sleep and Louise Keep Taking care of her Familiar non-stop until he wake up in the morning with the sunlight go trough The Window

"Urrgh..What ? where am I ? huh..? L-Louise ?" Said Kito waking up

But Louise is still sleeping, she's still sleeping on the Table and suddenly Siesta come to the room for clean up

"K-Kito !? You are awake ! " Said Siesta Surprised

"Hey Siesta ? A-argh ! My Shoulder !" Said Kito Hurt

"Ahh you shouldn't move too much right now just take it easy your wound were so severe that even healing spell couldn't even completely fix them all." Said Siesta explain

"O-okay how long have I been Sleep?" Ask Kito

"Three days Straight Though" Said Siesta

"W-where is Louise ?"

"She's Right there Sleeping, she's been Taking care of you three straight days non stop though, she change all the bandage, wiped all the sweat off your face, and much more.

"S-she did that for me…." Said Kito

"Wow, Louise you even got a black Circle Under your eyes… you shouldn't force yourself too much..i thought you were arrogant, selfish, and rude but you're actually Kind" think Kito with Relief smile on his face

"Kito? Kito ? you alright you've been spacing out ?" Ask Siesta

"Uh what ? ow Sorry !" Kito Surprised

"Kito-san actually there is something I want to tell you…" Said Siesta

"Hmm ?" respond Kito

"I'm so very sorry !" said Siesta Bowing

"Heh ? what's with the sudden Apologize ?" Ask Kito

"At that time..i couldn't do anything except run for help, I was really scared…"

"No need to be scared.." Said Kito

"I'm Not Done yet !" Said Siesta

"Umm..okay continue" Said Kito Surprised

"I'm scared because I thought there is no way a commoner that couldn't use magic could be win against a Noble, But I'm not Scared Anymore *Smile* Because Kito-san Won I was inspired."

"ahaha well its nothing but thanks hehe" Said kito Happy

"Now I have to go..i got another room to clean so i'll take my leave see you later Kito-san" said Siesta and she leave the room

After Siesta Leave Kito stare at Louise who were sleeping at the Table and he is the one who were lying on the bed

"Louise…you really did that all for me..i guess I'm wrong about you at the first time…" Said Kito Quietly

"Aaarggh I have to get up..its not fair for me to sleep on bed and my master on the table..Ouch it hurt..Whatever I have to keep going !" Said Kito Quietly and he stand up slowly to get his master on the bed by lifting her up slowly.

After Kito Put Louise on the bed he cover up his Master

"*Smile* Thanks Louise..Now have a nice Sleep" Said Kito and he Sit on the chair waiting for his master to wake up

After a while Louise wake up

"Fuuaah" Louise wake up

"You have a nice sleep ?" Ask Kito in the chair waiting for his master

"Yyyeah..hey wait what Kito ?" Louise Surprised

"Hello *Smile*" Said Kito with smile

"Your awake and how come you're on the chair and I'm on the Bed Now" Said Louise

"Haha It's okay though just an act of repay you can say..anyway louise I wanna say Thank you and I'm sorry for making you worried" Said Kito

"Kito…YOU STUPID DOG HOW COME YOU IGNORED MY ORDER AND BLABLABLA….." Yell Louise right in the Kito Ear

"WWOOOAH" Scream Kito

"did you think you will be treated differently ? did you think you'd be commended ?" Yell Louise

"Why…you" Mumble Kito

"You Stupid Dog" Said Louise and about to stomp Kito but kito Block it

"That's enough it hurts A lot you know ! what happen if i lost Consciousness again ?" Said Kito while Holding His head

"Alright I'll forgive you this time but from now on you must Listen to Your Master Order or else" Said Louise

"Or else what ?" Said Kito

"or Else *Kick*" Louise kick Kito

"Ouuch Okay fine fine I said fine" Said kito Giving up

"Good now I'm gonna have a luch so you stay here"

"Yeah yeah (see if I care)"

And after that Louise Left the room

"Damn she's Scary when she's mad but also Cute !" Said Kito

"well lets see what I'm gonna do..huh ?" Said Kito hear footsteps and after that Kito Take a peek trough the door and he saw Kirche, Tabitha, ands Siesta.

"Oh Geez they are coming specially the Red Hair Girl, damn Siesta is Fine but her ? Ow man I gotta hide..ah The Window*Open and Hang* " Kito hang in the Window to avoid Being Spotted by Kirche and the other

"Kito are you o-kay ? where is he ?" Said Kirche

"It's a While ago he was here " said Siesta

"He Jump trough the window" said Tabitha

"Sheez she know..gotta climb higher now !" think Kito and he climb and get above the window

"*Open Window* I don't see him its impossible for him To jump" Said Kirche

"Maybe he is not here..maybe he already leave" Said Siesta

"Okay lets go" Said Tabitha and all of them leave the room

After that Kito get inside and Put on his Clothes wich mean a Hoodie and a school Uniform with a headphone and his backpack.

"Damn I guess I better leave the backpack and only wear the hoodie and my headphone" Think Kito

After Kito wear his Uniform Suddenly Louise appeared

"Kito Lets go to the Town !" Said Louise

"Huh what ? Town ?" Ask Kito

"Of course a Town you Stupid Dog !" Said Louise

"Alright I'm ready though lets go !" Said Kito and put his Headphone on his neck

After that They both went to the Town with a Cart from the Academy

[And yeah that's The Second Chapter hope you like it though anyway since I change how I write the Text on this chapter I hope you were also be easier to read it, and next Chapter will coming soon so Give some Review and Follow and Favorite if you like Thanks For Reading I'll see yaa in the next Chapter]


	3. The Talking Sword ?

**[Welcome back hope you enjoy this Chapter and by the way sorry for the Long Updates i know its been pretty while and maybe some of you think i stop but i don't cause like i say i want to continue this Story so hope you enjoy and have a nice time !]**

After they arrived at the Town of Tristania The Capital City of Tristain Louise and Kito start to search for Weaponary Shop

"Wow so this is the main town huh ?" Ask Kito with amazed

"Yeah it is the biggest City in Tristain Kingdom from here you can even see The Castle see ?" Explain Louise with Pointing to the Castle

"Yeah you right (This place is not bigger than Tokyo but still the air still fresh even it's a town)" Said and Think Kito

Kito Start to look around without realizing his master

"HEY Kito Stay with me or you'll get lost you stupid dog !" Said Louise

"Geez yeah yeah right !" said Kito annoyed

"Damn I wish I could Climb the highest building in this Town to look around just like before but it's impossible right now" Think Kito

"okay we are here" Said Louise

"Uggh *Smells* There is a shop down this Smelly Alley ?" Said Kito Closing his nose

"Shut up ! I hate being here also" Said Louise

"Welcome..Ahh You're Nobles huh please Come in what can I help you ?" Said the Shop Keeper

"Indeed I am and I'm looking for sword for my familiar, I don't know much about sword so just pick up something appropriate !" Said Louise to the Shopkeeper

"Well…then leave it to me" Said the Shopkeeper with weird smile

"Haha I have hooked myself a clueless Costumer ! better sell her something expensive" Think the Shopkeeper

And Kito just stand there and he realize that there is something about this shopkeeper thinking about

"Well here this is the Exquisitely Decorated Rapier !" Said the Shopkeeper and showing the Rapier

"Wow So Pretty" Said Louise

"Ow man it's a Rapier the problem is Rapier were usually be used to Stab and its weak again bigger Sword or Weapon and its Required Speed to use it…is there anything else ? its beautiful its just… not really fit for me" Said Kito with Explanation

"Well Its true though its looks so thin and easily breakable..umm can you bring another sword that were Bigger and Broader ?" Said Louise

"But idk if your familiar could handle a big Broadsword not every.." The Shopkeeper doesn't even got the change to complete his Expelnation but Louise already cut it

"I don't care Just Bring me The Bigger One and Broader !" Yell Louise

"Y-yes.." Said the Shopkeeper

"Here this is the best Broadsword available in this City ! it was made by a famous Germanian Alchemist and its made of gold wich will make it Looks Better !" Said The Shopkeeper with explanation

"Wow it's seems Beautiful and Great !" Said Louise

"Gold ? Seriously ?" Shout Kito

"Yeah it is a Real Gold !" Said the Shopkeeper

"Using a Gold to Make a Sword is the Worst decision ever I mean seriously even it will cut iron easily, it will easily break due to Heat and Gold is not a Balance Material for combat(Actually I got this Idea from Minecraft because Gold Sword were the most easily to break) !" Said Kito explain

"What but that's is…" Said the Shopkeeper

"I don't want a Gold one let me look around a bit lets see…" Said Kito and looking around the shop

"How about this one ?" Said Kito To the Shopkeeper

"ahh that is..a really old sword you should better chose this Golden sword" Said the shopkeeper again

"umm how much is that Golden Sword ?" ask Louise

"3000 Gold if you use New Gold" Said The Shopkeeper

"WHAT !?" Shocked Louise

"Haha I knew it, Hey mister how about this one ? How much ?" Ask Kito with Laugh

"It's Cost 100 gold I want to throw that Sword away anyway" Said the Shopkeeper

"Alright I'll take it" Said Kito

After That Louise and Kito is on the way back to the cart and get back to the academy

"Hey..Kito are you sure with your decision ?" Said Louise

"Yeah I'm sure " Said Kito

"I mean what's good with an old Dirty Sword" Ask Louise

"Hahaha yeah it's dirty though but a Beginner always have to start with the basic first so..it's better to chose a better sword later" Explain Kito

"Alright then I guess you're right" Said Louise

"Beside you already have done a lot of things to me" Said Kito unclearly because the crowd

"What ? Say again?" Ask Louise

"haha Nevermind !" Said Kito with Higher voice

In The air Kirche and Tabitha is Tailing Kito and Louise who were Walking down the Town Streets heading Home

"Whaat ? They are walking down the streets Together and Kito has a sword strapped to his back !" Said Kirche with full surprise

And Tabitha is just sitting and reading her book like usual "Kuh ! I will not lose to her !" Said Kirche.

After at the Academy Kito and Louise went back to the dorm

"Alright now..HUH !?" Louise Surprised

"Hello Zero, Helloo Kito !" Said Kirche

"Huh..Well hi there !" Answer Kito

"Kito I brought you Present !" Said Kirche and give the sword to Kito

"ahh…The golden sword…" Think Kito with straight face

"What !? Kirche ? Kito already has a Sword ! he doesn't need more !" Louise Annoyed

"All I did was just give a Sword to Kito so he can use it !" Said Kirche defending herself

"Urggh..suddenly this Place got Noisy…" Said Kito with (-_-) Face

And Kito Hold both weapon and try to Compare wich one is better

"KITO Don't you Dare to Choose The Sword Kirche Gave to you !" Treated Louise

"Hey Shut up ! it's his decision to choose !" Said Kirche

"But..I'm his Master and he should Obey me !" Said Louise and Kito is just watching with annoyed face

"C'mon don't tell me that you were jealous !" Mock Kirche

"W-What !?" Said Louise

"..umm hey you two take it easy will ya ?" Said Kito

"Ask Him Directly" Said Tabitha Suddenly

"Kito.."

"Kito.." Said Louise and Kirche together

"Wich One do you like ?" Said Louise and Kirche together

"Hmm..let me think…" Said Kito

Kito Think that The Golden sword is much prettier and cooler to use but it was made of gold and will be the main target to piracy or maybe thief, and the Old Rusty Sword is not good as the Golden on but its has the balance and pretty strong to, beside his master give the sword to him.

"Uhh geez I hate this kind of situation.." Mumble Kito

"KITO don't try to get off the track you Stupid dog" yell Louise

"Okay..i don't want to be disappointing but.." Said Kito and Finished suddenly a voice were heard by Kito

"Shut up you Women !" Heard a Voice coming from the room

"W-what did you say !?" Yell Louise and Kirche

"Hold on its not me Hey its not me I swear *Hands up*" Shout Kito

"Its Me you Idiot women !" Said The Sword

"The Sword...its Talking !" Said Louise Surprised

"That is the Intelligent Sword its a sword that has it own wisdom" Said Kirche explain

"Hey Stupid Face user what year is it ? Hey Answer me you idiot !" Ask The Sword to Kito

"Wh-hahaha Oh my gosh this is so Cool i like this one i'll take this one then (Thanks to this sword things got a little bit easier)" Said Kito

"What ?" Shout Louise and Kirche that seems Confused about eveything

"Oh my god why do i always got all the weird stuff around me !?" Shout Louise

"Huh..fine then if you like that sword..but this doesn't mean i give up Zero so see you ! bye Darling" Said Kirche

"WHAT Did you just say !?"Shout Louise

After that Louise Told Kito to Wash her Clothes before going to bed right away wich mean...in the middle of the night

"Oh This is Really Sucks !" Mumble Kito while he is Washing his master Clothes

"Kito-san ?" Greet Siesta Suddenly behind Kito

"Woooaah ! Oh my god geez..You Scared me..." Said Kito with Shocked Face

"ahaha Sorry Kito-san..umm what are you doing ?" Ask Siesta

"i'm Washing Louise Clothes right now...its sucks by the way ehehe" Said Kito

"Do you need any help ?" Ask Siesta

"nono its Fine thanks anyway !" Said Kito

"actually i wanna say...Thank You Very Much !" Said Siesta Suddenly  
>"huh ? what's going on ?" Ask Kito<p>

"You always give me courage and showing me the courage to face Nobles, before i met you..i always fell not confident in front of the Nobles but now..i'm more confident than before Thank you !" Said Siesta to Kito

"Uhh yeah its..Your welcome(Damn this is Awkward)" Said Kito Awkward

"Hey i have to go so bye Kito-san" Said Siesta Leaving

"Bye.."Said Kito waving his hand

"Geez that was awkward but still i'm happy that i did something good to someone...cause its looks like its been a while i did something for someone else...i never really had a real friends before..only a few and its only on the video games..so everything that happens here is...Ah Nevermind Back to Duty !" Think Kito and he Continue his Job.

The Next day Kito and Louise are heading to Class

"Now Kito you will stay here with the other Familiar because remembering the mess that you did last time i take you with me..." Said Louise

"umm actually..you're the one who were Causing the Explosion !" Said Kito Teasing Louise

"Shut Up *Kick* You stupid Dog !" Kick Louise

"*Brack* ouch ahaha Sorry !" Said Kito

"Now stay here untill all my class is over and don't go anywhere !" Said Louise and she walk away

"Yeah yeah like i will stay here with...these Creature (They are noT Human, more like a Monster to me)" Said Kito to himself

"I better Sit down here and think*Sit on the ground*" Said Kito

Kito is looking around, there seems to be some familiar that were Sleeping, Eating, playing or even Fighting and Many more

"Damn i'm bored but seriously...Waiting here all day ? Louise is trying to kill me..." Mumble Kito

Suddenly a Chef Looking man Hitting Kito Shoulder "Hey Yo What's up !" Saud the Guy

"Ouch..yeah Pretty good for a while !" Answer Kito holding his shoulder

"Haha Sorry About that..anyway instead of staying here with these Familiar why don't you come to the Kitchen again and i treat you with some food !" Said The Chef

"Huh Really ?" Said Kito Excitedly and Stand up

"Of Course, Come" Said The Chef guy

"Alright !(Ahh finally Sorry Louise i'll be going around for a while)" Said Kito Excitedly

After that Kito Arrive at the Kitchen and the Guy Treat Kito with some Special food

"Wow this is Great" Said Kito

"Yeah I made it special just for you by the way" Said The Chef Guy

"huh Special ? For me ? i though it was for the Noble " Said Kito

"Hahaha You think so ? of course not You're a Our Sword !" Said the Chef guy

"Umm..Haha okay Well then" Said Kito Awkwardly

"HAHA Just enjoy Your meal !" Said The Chef Guy

"Anyway where is Siesta ?" Said Kito while enjoying his meal

"ow..Siesta..she.." Said The Chef guy not finished

"She got a Day off ?" Said Kito

"No..She got Transffered into Count Mott Mansion" Said The Chef Guy

"What ? but w-why ?" Said Kito Shock

"Count Mott ask Sir Osmond if he can have the Maid because he came here about a days ago..I heard he's a Pervert guy and always choose a Beautiful maid.." Explain the ChefGuy

"Whhat? Pervert ?" Said Kito Shocked

"Yeah" Said The Chef guy

"Where is his Mansion ? I need to Find her and take her back here !" Said Kito Stand uo finished his meal

"Wow haha Okay Good luck !" Said The Chef Guy

"You're Not stoping me ?" Ask Kito

"Of course not cause i know you can take her back !" Said the Chef Guy

"Haha alright anyway Watch Your Name ?" Ask Kito

"Its Marteau" Said Marteau

"Okay Thanks for the Food Marteau I'm Going " Said Kito Leaving

But before Kito can go he must go to the Court where Louise ask him to stay if he don't want to get in trouble..

"Hey Louise !" Greet Kito approaching her

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN !?" Yell Louise

"I..uhh just wandering around a bit actually hehe..OUCH !" Said Kito got Tweaked

"How many time do i have to say To OBEY YOUR MASTER ORDER !" Said Louise Tweaking Kito Ear

"Yes..Master i'm-i'm Sorry please forgive me !" Said Kito Apologizing

"Only this time..you should be Greateful i only you tweak you !" Said Louise with Arrogant

"Anyway Lets Head back !" Said Louise

"o-okay !" Said Kito Hurted

"C'mon don't be such a Cry Baby you Stupid Dog !" Said Louise

"I'm Not !" Said Kito

and After that Kito and Louise back to Louise room

"Hey...Louise can i ask you something ?" ask Kito

"What is it ?" Said Louise

"Do you know Count Mott ?" ask Kito

" he is a Palace messenger sent to the Academy every now and then,what's wrong ?" Ask Louise

"nothing it just yesterday i heard he came to this academy and wandering who is he" Said Kito trying to cover his real Purpose

"You better not do anything Stupid beside Count Mott is a Triangle Mage wich mean he's Really Powerfull and Guiche can't even Stand to him..Don't you dare you get into trouble with him " Said Louise warning Kito

"Yeah-yeah Beside i'm just asking" Said Kito

At Night Kito Grab his Derflingher and Sneak around to get to Count Mott Mansion, He do his parkour Like usual...and then he walk to the Count Mott Mansion

**[That's all about this Chapter i'm sorry for the Long Update anyway i'm having trouble with My Microsoft but i got the solution now so anyway Hope you enjoy this please leave some review to me cause i'll need it and I know this Story Is pretty Short then the Other because i'm already late with the schedule so I'm in hurry but anyway Follow this story to get to the next one and See yaa Later in the Next Chapter]**


	4. Rescue Mission !

**[Heyya Welcome back to this chapter and before we start i wanna say sorry that…my Grammar isn't that good and probably some of you guys getting trouble reading some of the text..i'm really sorry about that I will try to fix it, anyway hope you enjoy this Chapter !]**

* * *

><p>After Kito Grab his Derfligher and sneak out trough the Academy he walk to Count Mott Mansion alone with his Partner Sword<p>

His partner ask him "Where are we going Partner ?" ask Derflingher

"Were going to Count Mott Mansion " Said Kito while he's running

"What's going on ?" Ask Derflingher

"there is a Friend that we need to save..Considered it as a Rescue Mission..and its your first mission with me though !" Said Kito

"Got it ! but are you really sure you're gonna Fight a Noble ?" Ask Derflingher

"I'm not planning to fight..i wanna negotiate with this Guy..but just be Ready for the worst, beside I already fight a noble..once and I think these Noble were Arrogant because of their magic skill.." Said Kito

"And ?" Said Derflingher

"…and…if we really need to fight..then the Wand will be the main Target because without his wand he can't do any magic and any weird stuff...after that what could go wrong ?" said Kito

" Your Master !" Said Derflingher

"Owh…yeaaa…right" Said Kito

"Well Then Partner I'm gonna take a Nap wake me up when we get there and hope that I will wake Up G'night !" Said Derflingher

"Oka..Wait what ?! What does that mean hope you're gonna wake up ?" Ask Kito

Kito Run to Count Mott Mansion but..someone at the Academy saw Kito and warn Louise about what's Going on

*Knock knock* Someone is Knocking Louise Room door

"mmm..What is it ?" Said Louise waking up and opening the door and Saw Kirche and Tabitha

"Louise I saw Kito Leaving the Academy with his Sword..looks like there is something going on with Kito !" Said Kirche

"Whaat ? hmm…Aha looks like I know where he is Going..That Stupid Dog..He doesn't listen to what I say!" Said Louise Angrily

"Where is it ?" ask Kirche

"Count Mott Mansion, he ask me about Count Mott a moment ago before I sleep " Said Louise

"C-Count Mott !?" Said Kirche Surprised

"We have to Hurry ! I can't let my Familiar fight him..His too Strong !" Shout Louise

"Wait I know something that can Help us ! be right back !" Said Kirche heading to her own Room

"We will use my Sylphid to get there" Said Tabitha wit straight Face

"Ahh Thank you very much Tabitha !" Said Louise Thankful

After Louise change her clothes, Kirche were also Ready and they Ride Tabitha Familiar (Sylphid) to get to Count Mott Mansion. Meanwhile Kito is arrive at Count Mott Mansion Gate

Kito is standing in front of the gate and he call the guard who were Guarding the gate

"Hey Guard Come here" Shout Kito

"Who are you !? Indentify yourself !" Said the guard

"Just Come here I want to tell you something" Said Kito

The Guard Approach Kito who were at the other side of the gate, But suddenly Kito Grab The Guard head and Smash it into the Gate *Braack*

"alright he's down..phew that work now i need to climb this Gate" Think Kito after he Climbed the gate Kito Hide the Guard body into the Bushes.

"Nice One Partner ! where did you get that Trick ?" Ask Derflingher

"umm..(damn there so many Video games that Taught me this Trick) well.. actually It just come trough my mind by itself" Said Kito Lying because he know Derflingher wont understand about Video games and he don't want to explain in a situation like this.

"Haha looks like you really Skilled in stuff like this" Said Derflingher

"Well..haha I'm not sure about that" Said Kito

"Alright lets get back on track now..there is the Mansion and we don't want to get spotted at this time" Said Kito

"Well if that so then we should take a peek trough the Window first to check the interior of this mansion partner !" Said Derflingher

"yeah good idea !" Said Kito agree and then he sneak trough the Bushes

Kito saw the interior of each room from the Window until he found Count Mott

"Alright there he is..he looks normal to me though" Whisper Kito

"Don't get distracted by his appearance, from what I see he is a Triangle Mage wich mean this guy can control 3 Element and…" Said Derflingher not finish but Kito already cut it

"Yeah yeah yeah Whatever...i mean from my view…most Nobles here that can control magic were always arrogant and relying on their magic ability…that makes me wanna punch them in the face sometimes…if i could(I miss my change to That "Flower Boy" just because He Surrender)" Said Kito to Derflingher

"haha do you really have the Guts to Face a Nobles like him?" Said Derflingher

"Hell yeah I have the Guts to face him !" Said Kito

"Now That's The Spirit ! lets get back on track!" Said Derflingher

'Yeah right..wait…That is Siesta !" Said Kito Pointing at the Window

Meanwhile Inside the Mansion

"Siesta" Said Count Mott

And then Siesta Reply with bowing "Yes sir Count Mott"

"Today is your First day…and I'm very thankfully that you agree to work at my mansion as a Maid" Said Count Mott

"Your Welcome Sir Mott" Said Siesta

"Now..*Grin* you really looks good on that maid Suit" Said Count Mott Seducing her

"W-what ? " Siesta Surprised

"Yes..Hey Don't be shy come here a little closer" Said Count Mott

"Umm..y-yes" Sais Siesta Embarrased and Move slowly approach

Kito saw Everything that Count Mott do to Siesta and..

"WHAT DA HELL !?" Said Kito Surprised with anger in his expression  
>"Whoah Calm down Partner..he just..well..sexualy harassing Her…that's Not really bad..isn't it ?" Said Derflingher with an unsure with what he say and he saw at that moment<p>

"Ow yeah haha really...you call that's okay ?!" Said Kito

"well I didn't say its okay !" Said Derflingher

"Well whatever, Anyway we gotta do something with this…i can't let her serving a guy like him !" Said Kito

"How about if you go inside and ask him nice and easy instead of fight and causing trouble to you and your master ?" Said Derflingher

"Owh damn this sucks…Fine then Lets go...you stay silent until I say so okay ?" Said Kito to Derflingher

"Got it Partner!" Said Derflingher

"alright..here goes nothing" Said Kito and walk to the front of the mansion door, then he open the Door and saw 3 Guards is stopping him

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE !" Shout one of the Guard

"Woah hey ! Chill out ! I came in peace..well I actually bring sword but..i'm not looking for trouble. (Untill I were forced to)" Said Kito to the Guards

"what is your business here ?" said one of The Guard

"I'm here to meet Count Mott..i want to..no..i need to talk to him" Said Kito

"Count Mott is Busy..beside he don't have to time to talk to a commoner like you !" Said one of the Guard

"then I call him Myself…HEY COUNT MOTT COME OUT COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE !" Shout loudly Kito

"Hey Shut your Mouth You filthy Commoner!" Said one of the Guard but Suddenly..

"Who dare to enter my Property mansion without permission and Shouting so Loud inside my Mansion !" Said Count Mott walking down the Stairs

"umm..if you are asking the person..that's me !" Said Kito

"Ha just as I expected…I'm sorry but I can't talk to you right now Commoners" Said Count Mott turning back

"Hey I'm not Done Here you Bastard !" Said Kito Angry

"Hey watch your Mouth !" Said a Guard raising their Sword

"Easy..easy..how dare you speak to me like that " Said Count Mott in arrogant Voice

"How dare me ? How dare you harassing her like that !" Said Kito

Suddenly Count Mott got a little bit Surprised about what Kito said and try to defend himself

"What do you mean harassing her ?!" Said Count Mott with a little bit shocked expression

"Hey don't talk anything bad about Sir Count Mott you Commoner !" Said The Guard

And that make Kito raise his anger "You Shut Up !" Said Kito make the Guard stop suddenly

"Look Commoner so you're acusing me for harassing ? who ?" Said Count Mott

"My Friend Siesta ! the maid that you bring here to serve you from the Academy !" Said Kito

"And..what do you want then ?" Said Count Mott asking

"I want her back " Said Kito

"and why should I give her back ?" Said Count Mott in arrogant

"Because she's my Friend and I can't let her serve a guy like you !" Said Kito

Kito word make Count Mott angry

"Do you even know who I am ? I'm Count Mott or known as Mott of the Wave" Said Count Mott With Arrogant

"And don't you all know who I am ?!" Said Kito with arrogant also

"Huh ? No I don't !" Said Count Mott and all the Guard in same time

That suddenly make Kito Facepalming "Oh geez I knew it…, well let me intoduce you then I'm Kito Minatsu i'm Louise Familiar" Said Kito

"alright Kito I'm sorry but I can't let you get Her back, she's my maid now and I already talk with Sir Osmond so its mine now" Said Count Mott

"Huh I knew this gonna happen.." Mumble Kito "well then I'm not looking for trouble here but you're harassing her and I'm sure you're gonna continue harassing her over and over If she become you maid..so I'll take here by force!" Said Kito Put out his Sword "DERFLINGHER !" Shout Kito

"I'm on it Partner !" Said Derflingher

"Guard get them !" Order Count Mott

"Charge !" Said The guard on the front

"Watch Out 3 on the Front !" Warn Derflingher

"I got this !" Said Kito

Kito ready at his position to attack, the first guard who face Kito were Kicked at the chest area and the second were about to punch Kito but Kito block the punch and throw the Guard into the third Guard and make they all knock out.

But suddenly a water splash hit Kito and tossing Kito into the wall

"*BRACK* Ouch..Damn.." Said Kito

Count Mott is Holding his wand an pointing his wand at Kito who were trying to stand up

"Ha as you can see I'm a Triangle Mage wich mean I can control 3 element of magic..but I only gonna use Water in this fight to make thing a little bit easier" Said Count Mott in arrogant

"Alright *Stand up* Thanks for the Info now where are we ? oh yeah the water Splash ! " Said Kito Challenging

"Fine then ! Take this *Swoosh*" Said Count Mott shooting water splash and wave to Kito

But Kito Avoid some of the water Splash…but not the wave..cause its impossible

"aaarrghh..You Bastard" Said Kito

"You want some more ? alright here !" Said Count Mott rising his wand and about to cast a spell but Suddenly

"Sir Count Mott Please Stop ! don't hurt him I beg you!" Said Siesta Running and Bowing to Count Mott

"This Disrespectful Commoner must be Punished !" Said Count Mott

"Please Sir Count Mott just let him go..i-I do anything, Anything !" Said Siesta Begging

"No Siesta…don't !" Shout Kito

"Very well..then..ehehe*Grin*" Said Count Mott with pervert expression

And that just makes Kito getting angry and suddenly

"AAAAARRRRGGGHH ! *Punch* " Scream Kito Punching Count Mott in the face and make Count Mott Hit the wall so hard

That makes Siesta Surprised and Stand up "K-kito what have you done ?" Said Siesta In fear

Kito Start approaching Siesta and hold Siesta Shoulders "How many time do I have to tell you..Never ever go down yourself if you're right even your opponent is a Nobles !" Shout Kito in anger but suddenly Something Hit Kito back

"Partner ! Watch out !" Said Derflingher

a Wave of water splash hitting Kito back and toss him away and almost Knock Kito out !

"KITO !" Scream Siesta

"Now I should end this Commoner Live !" Said Count Mott in anger

"What a freaking back stabber !" Mock Kito

Suddenly Louise,Kirche, and Tabitha arrive at the door and Stop the Fight  
>"Sir Count Mott please Stop !" Shout Louise<p>

And Count Mott cancel the spell that he was about to spell

"Sir Count Mott can you please Let Kito and Siesta Go ?" Said Kirche

"I'm sorry but This Commoner is being disrespectful in front of me I can't let him go" Said Count Mott pointing his wand to unconscious Kito

"Look Sir Count Mott I'm very sorry about My Familiar please Forgive him I will teach him a lesson by myself" Said Louise

"so you must be Louise huh ! well..i'm sorry but that's not enough !" Said Count Mott

"if that's so..how about this Count Mott ?" Said Kirche with holding a strage locked book

"Is that ?" Said Count Mott

"it is !" said Kirche

"Give me that !" Said Count Mott

"A-ah Give em back first and I'll give you this !" Said Kirche

"Fine..i release him and Siesta !" Said Count Mott

After that Siesta and Louise help Lift Kito up

"Aaarrghh" Said Kito hurt

"Hang On partner !" Said Derflingher

"You Stupid Dog! What do you think you're doing !" Yell Louise to Kito that were already recovered from his wound and barely stand up

"Well…I'm saving my friend of course.." Said Kito Unfinish

"But you didn't listen to what I say !*Tweak*" Said Louise mad and tweaking Kito in the Cheek

"Ouuch..ahh yes master I'm sorry !" Said Kito Apologizing

"C'mon We should go now !" Said Kirche

"hmm...What's is inside that Book ? why its so Special ?" Ask Louise

"Bad Stuff" Said Tabitha with straight Face

"What bad stuff ?" Said Kito….after that he try to take a peek at Count Mott who were Opening the book case with the key

"What is…*Gasp* WHAT THE ?" Whisper Kito with full surprised

"Th-that'i-is a…a…" Said Kito

"Bad Stuff.."Said Tabitha

"What is it Kito ?" Ask Louise

"That's a Porn magazine " Whisper Kito after they are outside the mansion

"What's a porn ?" Ask Louise once again

"Should I really need to explain ?" Said Kito Awkwardly

"Yes !" Said Louise and Derflingher

"Its complicated…well...oh yeah anyway Thanks For saving me Louise, Kirche and Ta..bitha right ?" Said Kito trying to change the conversation subject

"yes" said Tabitha in straight face "lets go"

"alright Lets go everyone !" Said Kirche

After that they all leave the mansion with Sylphid and get back to the Academy

"Pheew..Finally its over…" Said Kito relieved

"*Tweak* You STUPID FAMILIAR !" Yell Louise Tweaking Kito ears

"Ouch hey OUCH ! That Hurt!" Shout Kito in pain

"Miss Valliere please stop it !" said Siesta begging

"Fine..hey Kito you better be back to my room soon !" Said Louise

And Kito just said "Yeah okay I got it !" Said Kito

"Good..i'll go now" Said Louise leaving

"Me too then c'mon Tabitha, Bye Darling !" Said Kirche waving hand to Kito

And Kito just stand there and Froze after what happen

"Kito-san...What's wrong ?" Said Siesta

"Ahh Nothing is wrong..sorry I was just spacing out..you okay ?" Said Kito

"hehe Never been better " Said Siesta

And Kito just Smile while Holding his right Shoulder because its hurt

"it hurt isn't it ?" Ask Siesta

"To be honest, it does…but it worth it thought haha" Said Kito

"Haha yeah..anyway Kito-san Thank you very much..you come to save me from Count Mott !" Said Siesta

"No problem..that was Friend Suppose to do right ? " Said Kito

"Yeah..Right !" Said Siesta in relieved

"Well you better get going now and take rest..it must be tired for you to work for Count Mott..i'll talk to Osmond tomorrow to explain !" Said Kito

"Alright then I'm going !" Said Siesta leaving

"Yup see yaa !" Said Kito putting his hand on his Hoodie Pocket and walk to Dorm

Kito is really having a Good and also a Bad time in the Same time..he walk down trough the Hall thinking about all that happen this past day..he still can't believe that he were really summoned in a different dimension.

"This…place is really different from my world…I wonder if I can go back to my world…damn this is my first time I miss my Family.." Said Kito deep thought

He open the door and saw Louise is in the bed already fell asleep

"she's asleep..i think she's really tired after everything I have done..damn I'm sorry about all this..its normal if you're mad at me.." Said Kito to Sleeping Louise

But Kito didn't realize that louise is actually still awake.. and she listen to what Kito said

"Hueeh…now time to get some sleep then.." Said Kito

"Hey what's wrong partner ? I heard you're mumbling !" Ask Derflingher while Kito is putting derflingher on the desk

"nah..its nothing though only a bit tired that's all..you better take a rest !" Said Kito

"haha I'm a sword I don't need rest" said Derflingher

"but all you do is sleeping right ?" Said Kito mocking

"What that's not true its just because I'm bored !" Said Derflingher

"but you did sleep right ?" Said Kito

"Y…yes..you won this time" Said Derflingher

"haha alright !" Said Kito

"Now better get back to sleep" Said Derflingher and he stop talking

"…Good night Louise.." Said Kito to sleeping Louise but Louise hear that…and whisper" Good night Kito…".

The next morning Kito wake up early like always

"Hoaam..huh ? oh damn she's still sleeping..she got class anyway.." Said Kito Getting up and try to wake her up

"Louise…Louise geez wake up you don't wanna be late for class don't ya ?" said Kito

"hmm..what ?" Said Louise waking up

"Good Morning Louise " said Kito

"umm..good morning…Kito..*fell asleep*" Said Louise and then she fell asleep again

"Louise..? wake up ! hey ! don't sleep again you silly…" Said Kito

"ZzzzZzzz" Louise still sleeping

"aah damn (I guess she's still tired..maybe I should try to wake her up in another way)" Think Kito

"If you don't wanna wake up then I should just leave and told siesta to wake you up" Said Kito

"WHAT SIESTA !?" Said Louise waking up surprised

"Good morning Louise " said Kito poking her head

"Ouch..umm Good morning..Kito" Said Louise annoyed

"Now get on your outfits and lets go !" Said Kito

"Why are you ordering me anyway ?" Said Louise

"I'm not just…trying to help you that's all..here your clothes !" said Kito and giving her dress

"Huh..Stupid familiar you're the reason anyway got this Tired !" Said Louise

"Yeah yeah sorry about that" said Kito

"yeah you better be !" Said Louise, "I'm done now lets go !" said Louise

"Yeah !" said Kito

After that they both go to the Dinning hall to have Breakfast and start the normal day at the Academy

* * *

><p><strong>[That's it for this Chapter hope you enjoy and like always sorry about the bad grammar..to be honest sometime I need google translate for corrections hehe but anyway Merry Christmast to you and everyone, and maybe about the next chapter will take a longer time to be post but…I'll try my best to post it soon as I can because maybe 'll be busy for a while so Stay tunes and see yaa in the next Chapter !]<strong>


	5. Your Highness

**Alright Hey there and welcome to the next Chapter of "Gamer and The Zero" but before we start, I better say that it takes a while to make a good stories so...very much apologize for the long updates because probably this past week I've been busy with school cause holiday is over though and I also trying to improve my word and how the story goes on, so anyway hope you enjoy this chapter anyway !**

After the incident that happen yesterday Count Mott palace everything went back to normal, and all the Students including Louise is having a normal day at the Academy, but Louise forgot that there is a Familiar Exhibition that will be held at the Academy tomorrow and much worst case is...the Princess is coming…yes it's Princess of Tristain

"Oh my…how can I forgot about the Exhibition !" said Louise Walking inside her room slaming the door and Exhaling of worry

Suprised Kito sitting in his haystack Talking to his Partner "Huh ? what's up with fuss all about ?"

"I forgot that there is an Exhibition tomorrow and I haven't prepared anything !" Explain Louise in worry

"Exhibition ?" ask Kito

"Yes..Familiar Exhibition and it will be held tomorrow at the academy and we haven't prepared anything !" explain Louise sitting in her Bed holding her head in worry

Kito stand up and put his Partner on the Haystack and try to talk to Louise "So what you trying to say is… I need to prepare something for tomorrow Exhibition ? is that is ?" Said Kito to confused Louise

"well..y-yes but..what are you good at ?" Ask Louise

"what I'm good at…let me think…(This is bad I'm good at Video games but video games doesn't exist in this world)" Said Kito thinking about what he's good at

"Come on Kito tell me !" Said Louise getting unpatient

"Hold on I'm thinking about it right now !" Said Kito getting nervous

"What's wrong ? why are you sweating like that ?" ask Louise in wonder

"umm no its…" said Kito unfinished with stutter

" huh? What's wrong ?" Said Louise raising one of her eye brows as a sign of confused

"HAHA Nothing is wrong ! nothing is wrong" Said Kito loudly suddenly because the awkwardness he have

"hmm…how about showing your Sword skill ?" Louise suggested

"Show what ?" ask Kito

"YOUR SWORD SKILL YOU STUPID DOG !" Said Louise loudly and annoyed of Kito stupidness

"oh yeah…no that's a bad idea…" explain Kito to Louise, Kito take a seat and cross his arm

"but..why not ?" wonder Louise

"because I never had a sword skill before !" explain Kito to Louise that staring at him with full of question

"but I thought when you fight Guiche you…" Said Louise raising her eyebrows as sign of confused about her Familiar

"Yes…I do use sword at that time but...it doesn't mean I know how to use sword before, in fact I never use a sword before duel with guiche it just suddenly I have a weird feeling inside my body at that time when I'm holding the sword." explain Kito to his master about what have he been trough at that time

"owh so that's what happen.." said Louise sadly "then if you can't use your sword skill, what can you do ? we don't have much time and I don't wanna lose specially to Kirche " explain Louise, she cross her arm and suddenly sit on the floor wich make Kito raise his eye brows up

"huh ? What's wrong again with Kirche ?" Said Kito wondering what's up

"here is what's wrong, she is the one who remind me about the exhibition Tomorrow !" Said Louise

"well that's good right ? she remind you about the exhibition tomorrow!" said Kito

"Well yeah that's true though" Said Louise to Kito lowering her voice

"Then what's wrong with Kirche what makes you mad about her anyway ?" Ask Kito curiosly

"Why don't she tell me from a long time ago so I could have preparation !" Yell Louise mad

"Oh my god…you're so stupid…" said Louise

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ?!" Shout Louise suddenly that almost make Kito got a heart attack

"NO NO NOTHING AT ALL hehehe.." Said Kito to defend himself

"Say it or I'm going to punish you !" Threat Louise putting her wand out

"Oh man…seriously ? (if I don't tell her she's gonna punish me with something bad and if I do tell her the truth then I also got punished with something bad…I'm screwed)" Thought Kito about what's gonna happen "You're so STUPID" Said Kito telling the truth and… *BANG!*

After that at the courtyard Kito is laying on the ground at the courtyard (there so much courtyard at the academy and I'm not sure wich one…sorry) with his Partner strapped to his back, enjoying the breeze of the wind that flowing trough the academy courtyard and watching the Blue Sky above him while chatting with his partner about what's happening.

"Hey yo Derf !" shout Kito

"yeah ?"respond derflingher

"what should I do about the exhibition..its her own fault though she doesn't remember about the exhibition beside I'm just a newcomer and so do you !" Explain Kito crossing his arm behind his head and closing his eyes to think

"that's true, but I don't know what can you do but I know what can I do right now !" said Derflingher

"What's is it ?" ask Kito opening his eyes

"saying : Good Luck partner !" said Derflingher

"Oh good..thanks then " said Kito with disappointed face "oh man what should I do !" shout Louise while looking at the wide open sky, but the suddenly everything got a little bit darker, Kito look at a person who were standing above him and it was Siesta

"Hello Kito-san " Greet Siesta with cheerful smile

"oh woah Siesta ! H-Hi there !" greet back Kito awkwardly and stand up

"practicing for familiar exhibition huh ?" ask Siesta kindly

"Well..not really at the moment but yeah still having a deep thought about what I should do" explain Kito

"haha..is that so ? well why don't you try your acrobatic skill " Suggested Siesta

"huh acrobatic ?" Ask Kito

"yeah ! the one you do to fight Count Mott back then when you …try to save me" said Siesta blushing and turning her head down

"Ohh yeah..about that..you saw it ?" ask Kito

"Actually I take a peek from the half closed door" explain Siesta

"owh haha..well you're actually right, Thanks !" Said Kito excitedly

"Your welcome Kito-san, now I have to go see you next time and good luck !" wave Siesta and Leaving Kito

"Yeah ! Thanks !" said Kito "Alright Derflingher !" Shout Kito calling his partner

"I'm here Partner !" respon his partner right away

"I know what we're going to do !" said Kito grin his teeth

Meanwhile at the moment every Academy student is practicing with their Familiar, Kirche is doing flame attraction with her lizard, Malicorne(Fat Kid) is training with his Owl familiar, Montmorency is dressing her familiar frog, Guiche is talking about something weird with his familiar, and Tabitha is reading like always.

Suddenly a person in black hoodie is running across the rooftop and catches a lot of attention of every student who were at the courtyard

"Huh who is that ?" Shout the fat kid with owl on his hand pointing with the other hand to the running person on the rooftop

The person with the black hoodie is no one else except Kito who were practicing his parkour skill for the exhibition

"Is that a thief ?!" Shout Montmorency scared

"Do not worry Montmorency I will protect you from that man no matter who is that man is" Shout Guiche in arrogant in front of other girl who were watching him, and the girls goes *Kyaaa Guiche you're so brave!*

But Kito hear what Guiche say and decided to do something interesting and then he jump from the rooftop to another lower rooftop and then jump and land at front of Guiche who were taking a step back because surprised

"So…You will protect her no matter what huh..how about from me ?!" Said Kito to Guiche with threatening Voice and Scary Face

"KYAAAAAHHH It's KITO !" Scream Guiche like a girl and hiding behind his own familiar

"oh my what a coincidence it's Kito, my Darling !" Shout Kirche Loudly and attract everyone attention

"Oh no..." whisper Kito to himself to make sure no one hear it

"What are you doing running and jumping at the rooftop like that ?" Ask Kirche

"having a fun actually !" said Kito lying to keep his attraction as a secret

"Having fun? you mean you're just playing around ?" ask Malicorne (FatKid)

"Yeah you could say so " said Kito Cheerfully

"where is Louise ?" ask Montmorency

"that should be my question ! because I don't know myself and now I'm searching for her right now" explain Kito with his situation

"owh is that so..that Zero, she never learn !" Said Kirche

"well..excuse me I have to go !" Said Kito leaving with climbing the wall again and run away

"Geez..did Louise didn't realize that the Princess is also coming tomorrow to visit…that Girl" Mumble Montmorency

At night Professor Colbert is talking with a guard in front of a mysterious Gate at the academy

"Make sure to guard the gates on the actual day" said to some guards around him

"Yes sir we will" said All the guard and leave right away

" …" said

"yes ?" answer him

"Why are you taking the Guard from the vault to guard the gates ?" ask her curiously

"haha actually we are really shorthanded so Sir Osmond decided to take all the guards to guard at the Gate at the day" explain about what's going on

"But didn't I hear that the Fouquet the Sculptor was after the treasure here ?" ask her once again

"even so, wha thieves will choose to do his action when the royal guard is right at the academy beside, not even a triangle mage could stand to this door right here right ? haha" Explain

"That's very true haha" Answer gratefully

Tomorrow wich mean the day when the Princess arrive have come

"PRINCESS OF THE KINGDOM OF TRISTAIN, HER HIGHNESS, LADY HENRIETTA HAS ARRIVED !" Shout some guy from the royal kingdom of tristain

And Three Carriage arrive at the front gate at the academy wich the fanciest is on the middle and it's the princess carriage, every student of the academy is gathering around and line up around the gate to welcome their Princess arrival

And then the Princess exit her carriage and put on smile to all the students and the crowd goes *Woow*

"What a beauty.." Amazed Guiche with his Flower wand

"That's the Princess ? I'm more prettier than her !" said Kirche

And the Princess walk toward the Academy Headmaster, Sir Osmond

"(hmm…so she's the Princess...beautiful…and that's Our..HEADMASTER ?!)" Surprised Kito in his mind, he's not sure that it's Gandalf or Dumbledore !

And Kito take a look at his master and see a happy face of his master, not like usual his master expression is like..meeting an old friend at a reunion, Kito can see that trough his master expression, and that make him also happy.

The Princess approaching the Headmaster and all the Teacher at the academy and suddenly every one at the academy is bowing to respect The princess, but there is one man who still stand and still while everyone is bowing, including Ganda-.. I mean Osmond !

"KITO You better Bow right Now !" Yell Louise to his Familiar

"W-why ?" ask Kito awkwardly

"Just do what I say !" Said Louise

"umm I have to go then..*Run*" Said Kito as excuse to escape

but Kito act were caught by the Princess who were looking in wonder why is he doesn't bow to her !

At Night Kito and Louise were chatting at Louise room like always before going to bed

"man why the Familiar Exhibition were delayed to tomorrow ?" said Kito asking his master

"because the princess come late and the event must be delayed to tomorrow due the time" explain Louise To Kito with her Pajamas ready and about to go sleep

"anyway have you prepare anything for tomorrow ?" ask Louise

"Don't worry I got this " said Kito in calm

"Don't just stay calm ! tomorrow is the Exhibition and I haven't know yet what are we going to show !" Yell Louise

"Fine but please don't worry I got this and If I need to explain, I can't due the space and time beside you have to take a rest for tomorrow and so do I" explain Kito to his Master while Sitting and tidying his Hoodie and prepare to take rest to, but suddenly a knock were heard trough the door.

*Knock-Knock* "huh who's there at this late" Mumble Louise "Kito open the door !" command Louise to her familiar to open the door

"Yeah-yeah got it " said Kito walking toward the door and open the door

But suddenly a person in a Cloak enter with rush inside and it knock off Kito to the wall

*Brack* " Ouch " Fell Kito into the Wall

"W-who are you !?" Ask Louise to the Mysterious Person

"Its been a while…Louise Francoise" Appear a person with purple hair with white crown and no one else except princess Henrietta hugging Louise

"huh !" Surprised Louise

Kito is recovering and realize that is the princess who were rushing inside the room and causing he to get knock off

"Y-your highness" said Louise

"What the !? " said Kito confused about what's going on

"Louise..Louise my old friend " Said Princess Henrietta that make Kito remembered about what he thought about Louise Old Friend

"(So she's is really are Louise best friend)" think Kito

"Your Highness you should not go here, to come to such a humble abode by yourself !" Said Louise bowing herself in front of the princess

"Stop those formalities, Louise Francoise!" said The Princess "we are friend are we ?" said Princess more

"Princess..those word are too much for me" Said Louise

"Louise..." Said The Princess with sad face

"Hey Louise can you stop doing those Formal stuff ! isn't The Princess order is clear ? beside she say you're her old friend isn't it right ? you stupid ma-Arrrghh *Duaack*" Yell Kito to Louise but suddenly Louise throw her wand into Kito Face for being rude

"You Stupid Dog show some respect you moron !" Yell Louise

"Louise please stop it.." beg the Princess

"ah I'm sorry Princess !" apologize Louise due her rudeness

"Ouuch it hurt…"mumble Kito rubbing his forehead

"I'm sorry Louise, since father passed away I haven't had anyone that I could open my heart to" explain Princess Henrietta to Louise

"umm excuse me but how do you know each other by the way ?" ask Kito suddenly

"When I was little I was honored to be Princess Playmate" explain Louise

"Please say it Childhood Friend" said The Princess "anyway nice to meet you " Smile Princess Henrietta to Kito with cute smile

"Uh..yeah Nice to meet you" Said Kito stand up

"You Stupid Dog ! pay some respect you fool " Yell Louise ordering Kito to Bow down

"please be at ease Louise" Said Princess

"I'm sorry princess he really know no manners !" said Louise apologizing

"haha so much that he dare to to stand up against Count Mott" Said Princess

That makes Kito and Louise a bit Surprised

"my excuse to go here is also I want to meet you " said Princess

"umm…just call me Kito princess call me Kito !" explain Kito

"alright Kito ! hehe" said Princess Henrietta

"you know Princess !" Said Louise

"rest assured Louise, it cause a little bit stir on the palace but there will be no Punishment, like I say a long time ago I promised that I would help you out when you were in a bind " explain Princess

"Princess…there is no way that I can thank you!" Said Louise Bowing as an expression of gratitude

"Princess thank you !" said Kito

"your welcome Mr..i mean Kito " said Princess with Smile

After time past by Princess must leave to get back to her room so the guard won't be alerted

"This was the most I've had in the past few years, Louise thank you !" Said Princess Henrietta

"the same goes for me Princess" said Louise

"and Kito.."said Princess calling Kito

"Yes ?" answer Kito who were standing beside Louise

"Good luck for tomorrow, do your best !" said princess to Kito

Princess word make Kito a bit blushes "Y-yeah you can count on me !" Answer Kito rubbing his head

And then Princess Henrietta leave the room and Kito and Louise and call it a day.

Tomorrow at the Courtyard a stage has been set by the academy for the Exhibition, one by one student step a side to the stage with their familiar to perform their familiar skill and many more.

The first goes by was Kirche with her Flame Lizard Familiar And then followed by Montmorency with her Frog Familiar And the Fat Kid with his Owl And then the Flower boy..i mean Guiche After that Tabitha Attraction showed up with her Dragon familiar Sylphid flying above the courtyard doing some trick.

And then here goes Louise turn to show her Familiar which is Kito, but Kito wasn't right there

"Next Up..Miss Louise de la Valliere!" shout

"Oh no..where is Kito he disappear this morning and I don't where he is right now !" Mumble Louise in panic and worried  
>" please step a side" said<p>

"Y-yes.."said Louise

Louise Step forward to the Stage alone and all the student whisper to their friend and one kid say "Hey Louise Where is Your Familiar !?" and the other say "Yeah Did you forgot to wake him up !" mock the other Student and many more Student

"S-shut up ! that stupid dog I'll definitely teach him a lesson after this…"Mumble Louise

And suddenly there is a Guy in hoodie and Black robe standing on one of the stage Pillar, it is no one else except Kito, but no one realize it yet until…

"Hahaha just expected of the Zero she can't even bring her Familiar on stage !" Shout One of the student

"Shut Up !" Yell Louise

"YEAH SHUT UP !"Shout Kito on the pillar

Everybody Look so surprised knowing that Kito is standing on the Stage Pillar

"K-Kito ?" Said Louise

"Surprise !" said Kito silly

"You Stupid Dog !" Yell Louise

"Well then…" Said Kito and he Jump from top of the pillar and land on the ground safely

"Okay so this is my Familiar Kito…" Said Louise forgot her familiar full name

"Minatsu" whisper Kito to Louise ear

"Minatsu, Kito Minatsu and his type is…" said Louise unsure

"Good Luck, Louise The Zero !" Shout Malicorne (FatKid) and it makes all the student laugh

"haha thanks for the support word Fatboy !" Mock Kito back and it makes the other student laugh again, Kito act make princess Henrietta a little bit surprised on how he stand again another noble student

"he is a…Commoners !" Shout Louise Loudly wich make all the Student Laugh

"Hahaha just what we expect from Louise The Zero" Said one of the student

Kito may seem calm about this but the truth is Kito were really mad at those people who mocking his master about Having a Commoners Familiar and being called the Zero.

"Alright cause everybody seems already calm with the storm I'm gonna begin" Said Kito after he's exhaling his breath

"My name is Kito Minatsu, I was born in Tokyo, back in my day before I was summon by Louise I'm also a Student" Said Kito explain and he sit on the stage

"Hey Kito what do you think you're doing !?" Yell Louise

"I'm telling a story, so I suggest you better sit to Louise !" said Kito with smile

After that Louise couldn't say a word but sit down beside Kito and listen to Kito Story about his Life

"back In my world everything is so different, it was so simple not like this world, in this world where you have to ride a horse to get to far place and it maybe take 1 hours to get there..but in my world we only take a vehicle called car and we can get there in 5 or 10 minutes" Explain Kito

"Umm..Kito what do you mean by you were also a student ? are you a noble at your world ?" Ask one of the Student

"No..i'm not a Noble and none of my friends were also a noble but in my world everyone goes to school..even the poorest person could go to school."explain Kito

"so Commoners and Nobles were the same at your world ?" ask one of the student again

"Actually there is nothing called Commoners or Nobles in my world cause everyone were count Equal ! Rich or poor, Sick or healthy, Black or white everyone is equal !" Explain Kito

While Kito is Telling the story about his world and explanation, Louise is just listening to Kito story about his world, including the The Princess, and specially who were listening behind the stage with curios

Meanwhile inside the academy main Building a mysterious person in robe were standing in front of a giant door, then the person exit the building and summon an earth Golem and it cause Earthquake and make all the student goes panic.

" GOLEM !" Scream one of the Student and it make the other Student goes more panic and Run away, the royal guard try to fight the Golem but fail and got knock off , Kito who were telling the Story Stop and try to cover Louise

"Louise we gotta go now !" said Kito, but how shocked he is when he Realize Louise is not right there anymore beside him, he look at princess direction an saw Louise who were protecting Princess Henrietta from the Golem

"Oh no LOUISE !" Scream Kito, Kito Heart is beating fast and suddenly time goes slow around him…"(If I run there and try to safe Louise then Princess is not gonna be safe but if I try to fight the Golem…I'll be good as dead)" Think Kito

"Partner We gotta do Something !" Shout Derflingher "This now or never Partner, Zero To Hero !" Shout Derflingher !

"(Zero to Hero ?... yeah Zero to Hero!) Alright Then Derflingher Lets Go !" Shout Kito pull out his Partner and Run toward Louise and Princess Henrietta.

**What is Kito gonna do? Safe between Louise and Henrietta or Risk his life of being flatten by Golem ? Find out on the next chapter ! thanks for reading my fanfic this far and very much apologize for the long Update for this story, it is because I'm back to school and things got a little bit busy, but like I say I will Continue this story and sorry about the bad grammar also so anyway Thanks For reading and See you in the next Chapter !**

**\[^_^;]/ THANKS FOR READING \[;^_^]/**


	6. The Golem, Fouquet, My story

**Hey welcome back to another Chapter of "Gamer and The Zero" in this chapter I really need to improve how "Kito" Character should be revealed and become more realistic and also the Storyline, so this Story gonna take a while to finish, and very much apologize for that, but anyway hope you enjoy this one !**

* * *

><p>The Ground shook around the Academy In the middle of the day, not because anyone else except the Golem that Strike the Academy at the Familiar Exhibition day, The crowd goes wild and all the Teacher and Royal guards are trying to secure Princess and the Students but they all can not do anything due the Golem strength and size.<p>

"EVERYONE GET INTO THE ACADEMY NOW !" Shout to Everyone

The crowd goes wild and panic, everyone is running for their life, the the Golem is not trying to attack the crowd, instead the Golem is trying to escape from the Academy.

"Fireball !" Shout Louise pointing her Magic wand to the golem direction and cast the spell, but instead of getting a fireball shooted, it cause a big explosion on the Golem and make him turn around and try to attack Louise and Princess Henrietta.

"Louise watch out ! *Push*" Shout Kito suddenly and push both of the girls away, and he got Pushed away because of the Golem fist Pressure

"AAARRGHH ! Holy sheez…That hurt..thank god I'm still alive and not flat" Said Kito with relieved and trying to get back up and pull out his Partner

"Alright what's the Plan partner ?" Ask his Partner

"Don't know…but I know one thing !" Answer him

"What is it ?"

"Try not to get Flatten" Said Kito to Derflingher, after that Kito try to tell Louise to run away "LOUISE TAKE THE PRINCESS AWAY FROM HERE !" Shout Kito to Louise in distance

"HOW ABOUT YOU !?" ask Louise back from distance

"DON'T WORRY I'LL BE FINE !" Shout Kito back "I hope so…"

"NO ITS MY DUTY AS YOUR MASTER TO PROTECT YOU !" Shout Louise

"AND IT IS OUR DUTY TO PROTECT EACH OTHER AND SPECIALLY THE PRINCESS ! ISN'T THAT IS YOUR DUTY AS A NOBLE !?" Shout Kito Even Louder !

"…." This time Louise were just standing right there and don't know what to answer

"LOUISE !" Shout Kito once again

After a second Louise nod her head and Take Princess Henrietta to safety into the Academy

"Good, Objective Secure !" Said Kito

"Now What !? That thing is Coming for us !" Warn Derflingher

"I know what to do…" Said Kito before he go silent, but then "we just gotta….RUN !" Shout Kito so sudden and run away !

"What that's all your plant ?!"

"Not all, i know what to do !" Said Kito with full of confident

The Golem is trying to get away but his hand is stuck inside the dirt and it takes time to take it off, while the Golem is trying to take off his hand off the ground, Kito use the opportunity to get to the closest Tower and Jump on top of the Golem head

"Freeze !" Shout Kito

"What you try to freeze me without your wand ?" Mock the person in cloak

"no i said that just as a…warning…and you should stop moving" Said Kito

"You're so stupid…you know I won't listen to you don't you !?"

"Yeah I know..(She's Sounds familiar…isn't she ?..her hair were also the same…)" Answer Kito with deep thought about the women in front of him with a box behind her

"Well your journey end here so…Bye bye !" and then the Golem finger push Kito and make him fell into the ground but luckily hold into one of the tower wall, but in the end he fell..into the ground…with head first...

.

.

.

.

Kito's geting up and recovering conscious after he fell into the ground with head first, Teachers and some students are running into the courtyard to see what happen

"Kito ! Wake up ! Kito !" Scream a girl with pink hair shaking Kito body as she's trying to wake him up.

"Tell me this is not the end of my journey…" Said Kito with low voice and waking up

"ah thank god you're alive, I were so-no…You STUPID DOG ! You make me worried so much, How could you do that to your own Master !" Scream Louise as sign of relieve

"Well you're welcome for saving your live master !"

"Umm..i…uhh..thanks…" whisper Louise, her face got red and she's looking down to cover her face

"Umm…what did you say ?"

"NOTHING ! ITS NOTHING YOU STUPID DOG NOW LETS GO !" Shout Louise suddenly and get up

They both walk together and Princess Henrietta approach them

"Louise ! are you alright !?" ask the Princess

"Yes princess I'm alright, we should be the one who ask how are you ?"

"I'm alright, Thanks for saving my life Louise !"

"It's our duty to protect you my princess !" Said Louise bowing

"and -I mean Kito, Thank you for saving my life to, you were very brave to face a Golem like that even you're only a Commoner, Thank you" Said Princess Henrietta to Kito who were standing just right behind Louise

"Yeah anytime princess" Answer Kito with chill voice

"Anytime ?" Ask Henrietta about what's Kito talking about

"I mean your welcome !" Clear Kito

"Geez Kito, don't say something Stupid to the Princess you Dog !" Mock Louise

"(Something stupid ?...i'll be gone mad if I stay in this world for too long)Yeah sorry…"Without any word Kito Leave they both and headed to the destroyed wall that were caused by the Golem

Kito arrived and look around the Destroyed wall and then a Flashback came up in his mind

"Well your journey end here so…Bye bye !" a short flashback came in his mind.

"Her voice…and hair…it looks…so familiar…" thought Kito in his mind, while Kito is having a deep thought about what happen a while ago, Princess Henrietta is taking a leave to get back to her Castle, all the Academy Students and Teacher are saying Goodbye to the princess that already in the carriage including Louise, except one guy who were still curious with the person behind the Cloak that he Experience to face with.

After all the Teacher and the Headmaster say goodbye, they all go to the Vault gate that were destroyed by that giant Golem with one hit to investigate about what's going on, and all the students were ordered to get back to their dorms right away.

"Hey Kito its time to go back lets go, its evening already we should go back…" Say Louise try to call her Familiar to go back, but it seems Kito doesn't care and make Louise approaching him and Yell right at the ear

"KITO !"

"WOAAH ! OUCH" Scream Kito in pain

"You really are a Stupid Dog ! Listen to me when I'm saying"

"What ? what did you say !?" Said Kito holding his right ear

"Ohh my god…don't tell me you can't hear me ?" Facepalm Louise

"I can't hear you !" Shout Kito, Louise to take an act by grabbing his Hoodie and drag him all the way along the road

"Hey hey ! Louise !" Shout Kito

.

.

.

After they arrived at the corridor, Louise release Kito and try to talk to him

"Listen me you Stupid dog !"

"Yeah alright and my name is Kito not Dog !"

"I'm your master and its all up to me to call you whatever I wanted !" Said Louise crossing her arm with arrogant

"even tough I'm your Familiar ! I'm still a human being so stop acting me like a Dog !" Yell Kito with anger

"What !? you dare to talk back to your Master !" Return Louise with anger

"FINE WHATEVER ! I'm leaving" Turn back Kito and walk away leaving Louise behind with out turning around

"KITO COME BACK HERE !" But Kito just keep walking away "Kito…." Said Louise with lower voice

.

.

.

"Huh what a jerk she is, I hope can go back to my Gaming room and start playing like usual…" Mumble Kito walking around the academy try clear his mind "..i wonder what's going on up there" looking at a hole that were created by the golem

"Maybe I should check it out to clear my mind, gotta take the stairs, my feets hurt" Thought Kito, and then he goes to the Hole wich is the Vault where every Teachers is gathering up to investigate

"Hey…what's going on ?" ask Kito to a bald guy with glasses standing right behind Old Osmond

"owh..its umm…" Said unsure

"Let him know…Professor Colbert..every student in this academy know what's missing for sure" say Osmond

"Alright then here is what happen…" Explain Professor Colbert to Kito,

.

.

.

Kito Listen to what Proffesor Colbert say about what's going on and what's missing

"So…the person in cloak was the thief that stole the one you all called Staff of Destruction"

"Yes, we never tought that the thief will strike right at the Exhibition day, this is a quite shocking for all of us" Finish after explaining everything to Kito "I guess you better get back to your master, Miss Valliere she must be waiting for you beside you don't have to get involved with this problem"

"No…I guess I already got involved" Said Kito quite shocking for a moment

"w-why is that ?"

"Because…i…"

"Professor Colbert !" Said an average women approaching they both cutting Kito's word

"aah you have come !" Said with gratefully

"I'm sorry I was at the town looking for ingredients then I heard the news that the Academy were attacked so I jump and came here" Explain

"That's alright we were all alright, the only thing is missing is the Staff of destruction and we are still investigating where it goes" Explain

While everyone is investigating around the area suddenly " ! I think we found something" Shout Old Osmond suddenly calling for him

"I''m coming" approach and to Old Osmond and the other Teachers following behind, including the guards

"I think we got something written on the wall" shout one of the guard getting everyone attention and not in a second everybody eyes is on the wall

It say "The staff of destruction has been transferred into my hand, the Fouquet" everyone gasp in shock "it is the fouquet" said Osmond

"I'm sorry but, who is this Fouquet are you talking about ?" ask Kito with no clue scratching his head

"She's is actually the famous thief, fouquet, she whould turn walls and doors into dirt and steal valuables from noble's home." Explain Professor Colbert

"now she's not just stole valuebles things, she just stole a dangerous weapon !" shout one of the guard

"we need to find her !" making the crowd goes loud

"Silent everyone, we will find her and will take the staff back" shout Osmond "but for now, I want you all to take a rest after a long day so, Good night" said Osmond and he left the crowd.

.

.

.

The academy at night suddenly goes calm and peace once again, everyone is sleeping or resting in their room including Louise who were still waiting for her familiar back

"geez where is that Guy !? it's late night and he hasn't back yet !? maybe I'll teach him a Lesson or….maybe i were taking it too far..should I say sorr-no…I'm his master and he's the one who should be apologizing !" Mumble Louise inside her room without realizing that Kito is listening trough the door from the outside

"Huh Tsundere ! well better be outside for a little while before turning back in" Thought Kito walking down the hallway at the academy in the middle of the night

Walking trough the academy hall in the middle of the night, and goes out to the courtyard and saw a woman in maid outfits.

"Siesta ?" Ask Kito poking her right shoulder

"Huh ?! Kito !? What are you doing wandering around this late night ? " turn around Siesta and saw a man with black hoodie staring behind her

"i-uhh..just looking for some fresh air, and maybe looking around the academy"

"umm..is there something wrong Kito ? is there anything that I can help you, I will gladly help you as much as i can !" said the girl with maid outfits, grabbing the man right hand and hold it with her two hands, makes Kito's face goes red, red as a blooming rose.

"its just..actually, I'm kinda miss my world, no I really miss it..a lot !" said Kito hiding his both hand inside his pockets with head down having a deep thought

"Hey you can always talk to me beside, there is nobody around here right now ! it's only me and you"

"well alright then..listen…" start talking Kito, taking a seat with Siesta beside him in the middle of the night with dark sky and Bright stars above them.

"I came from a normal family we are not rich nor poor we were average people in my city, the city's called Tokyo.."

"Wow..okay carry on" listen Siesta with bright eyes and wide open listening to every single words that Kito shout out

"..i has a normal live with my family, until my Mother and my father got divorced and they both separated and I come with my mother but, she died when I was 15 wich is it 2 years ago because I'm 17 right now and I try to move on to my father place back then but I got surprised that my father already married with someone else and he even has 2 son and 1 daughter wich make me a little too old and my father wife look didn't really like me, probably she hate me.." explain Kito from words to words not much but details and clear and easily understood by Siesta

"why does she hate you ?"

"because I'm his ex wife son and I already too old for my step brother and sister, so I decided to leave alone in an apartment, not because I hate my father, I just don't want him to get bother by me, he looks really glad and happy that I came to him but he got in a fight with his wife since I'm there so I that's why I decide to live alone, I love my father, I really love him he's my only real family." Explain kito not realizing his making a glassy eyes in front of a maid of the academy

"K-kito..are you crying ?"

"Whaa ! *wipe* n-no I'm not (damn that's embarassing) sorry i'll continue.."

"Kito…so you miss your father ? all this time ? but it doesn't seem so..from the first time I met you"

"yeah I live alone in my apartment with money from my father every months, I go to school like usual everyday and play Video games in my apartment as usual.."

"Video games ? what's a video games and what's an apartment anyway ?! is it a..House of yours or your father ?"

"no..it's some kind of an entertainment things to do in my world, fun things you know like..dancing playing music" explain Kito

"ohh I see !"

"and an apartment is a building were I live, the size of the building Is huge, I can't explain how big it is but I only got a room space.."

"what ? why you only got a room space ?"

"because I only need a room to live on, beside I'm a student so yeah, beside apartment room were pretty expensive in Tokyo"

"…did your father came and stop by sometime?"

"yeah..sometimes in a a month..could be year but I chat and text- I mean send mail to him everyday so I'm not totally alone at all !"

"and do you have any friends ?"

"Friends ? well not much as you think probably, but I do have some.."

"ah good then ! I though you were a lonely man who live in one room space that play video games and go to schoold everyday !"

"uuh-yeah of course I'm not (damn that's a life in a nutshell by Siesta for me)"

"anyway I have to go right now…gotta wake up tomorrow to prepare meal for everyone around the academy at morning so..see you tomorrow ?" stand up Siesta followed by Kito who were also standing up an say

"yeah see you later I mean tomorrow !"

"good bye then" and then she left him alone in the courtyard alone with only grass and the breeze of wind around him..

"...i better get back right now" thought Kito walk to his master room right away

.

.

.

Foot steps by footsteps taken by Kito to walk back to his master room and probably apologize if he don't get whipped off by his master after opening the door

*Open door slowly*

"I'm home" Whisper Kito and he saw his sleeping master with wand in her right hand

"huh..she's still mad at me probably.." and he walk to beside his master bed and covering Louise with blanket, turning off the lantern and say "Good night..Louise " and then he's getting ready to call it a day by sitting and sleep in his bed wich is a haystack for now.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright that was the far as I could go at the moment, sorry about the long post update, never realized it would take this much time to prepare an original story for Kito..anyway I hope you enjoy this one, mind for R&amp;R (Read and Review) ?<strong>

**See you next Chapter **


End file.
